Top 5 Anime by WatchMojo
DISCLAIMER: THIS ISN'T MADE BY ME OR WATCHMOJO AT ALL, IT'S JUST A RANDOM ARTICLE THAT I FOUND So you’re thinking about watching anime but you don’t know where to start? Well, you came to the right place. In this primer are some anime recommendations as well as the pros and cons of each anime. Let’s begin. Ouran High School Host Club Ouran is a very light hearted, funny anime. It is a reverse Harem anime, which means there are a lot of guys after the same girl. This anime is set in Ouran Academy an elite upper school that caters to the super rich. It is about Haruhi Fujioka, who is a middle-class scholarship student. While she is looking for a quiet place to study she finds an unused music room that turns out to be a room for the school’s Host Club (a group of rich boys with exceptional good looks who entertain female clients). After she accidentally knocks over a priceless Renaissance vase (it’s worth 8 million yen, which is worth far more than Haruhi can possibly pay) she is forced to join the Host Club as their “errand boy” to work off her debt. Haruhi soon proves to be a natural host and is promoted to a Host of the Ouran Host Club. Ouran is a great starter anime for anyone. Pros: Uplifting, Funny, Great animation, Good story Cons: Doesn’t follow the manga as much as other anime’s do Attack on Titan Attack on Titan is a more dramatic and action packed anime than some of the others on this list. Attack on Titan is based on the manga Shingeki no Kyojin that was written and illustrated by Hajime Isayama. It is set several hundred years after humanity was almost wiped out by Titans, who are are typically several stories tall and devour human beings. A small percentage of humanity survived by living in a city that is surrounded by extremely high walls. In the present day, the city hasn’t seen a Titan in over 100 years until one day when the teenage boy Eren and his foster sister Mikasa witness something horrific as the city walls are destroyed by the Colossal Titan. As smaller Titans flood the city the two kids watch on in horror as their mother is murdered and eaten. After this Eren vows that he will exterminate every single Titan and take revenge for all of mankind. Pros: Dramatic, Action-packed, Follows the manga Cons: Can be a little bit confusing if you haven’t read the manga, read the plot, or someone hasn’t told you what it is about Free! Free! is an anime based on the light novel High Speed! by Koji Oji. It has two seasons. Free! Iwatobi Swim Club has 12 episodes and Free! Eternal Summer has 13 episodes and a special. Free! is about Haruka, Makoto, Rin and Nagisa who used to be in a swimming club together in elementary school (primary school in the UK) and they won a tournament together just before graduation and went their separate ways. A couple of years passed and now Haruka spends his high school days idly and he no longer swims competitively. One day Rin comes up to Haruka and challenges him a swimming race and Haruka gets beaten by Rin. In order to beat Rin, Haruka forms the “Iwatobi High School Swim Club” with Makoto and Nagisa and then eventually Rei joins them. Pros: Funny, Entertaining, If you like looking at half naked men then you will love this Cons The first season isn’t as dramatic as the second season Fairy Tail Fairy Tail is based on the manga by Hiro Mashima. It is about the wizard guild Fairy Tail, one filled with magic spells, flying cats, ice mages, celestial spirit mages, dragon slayers and so much more. Fairy Tail follows the adventures of Lucy Heartfilia after she joins the Fairy Tail Guild and teams up with Natsu Dragneel (who is searching for the Dragon Igneel) and his cat Happy. Eventually Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet join “Team Natsu”, otherwise known as “the strongest team in Fairy Tail”. Pros: Great animation, Follows the manga, Lovable characters, Great story, Entertaining Cons: Some of the arcs that aren’t in the manga are quite boring Haikyuu!! Haikyuu!! follows Shoyo Hinata who aims to become the next “small giant” after seeing a volleyball match and thus he joins his middle school volleyball club. After he finds some new members for the team he comes across the formidable school with the so called “king of the court” Tobio Kageyama. Even though his team lost Hinata is still determined to become the best and beat Kageyama. Upon entering high school he gets the biggest surprise, he and Kageyama are in the same high school volleyball team. Pros: It’s quite funny, Volleyball dorks, Has your heart racing, Makes you laugh and smile, Don’t have to be into sport to like it, It has recently been renewed for a season 3 Cons: Takes some time to get used to the volleyball rules if you don’t already know them, There is no English dub, there is only the English sub I hope you enjoyed this and I hope that if you decide to watch one of the anime on this list then. I hope you enjoy them and become a weaboo. Category:TheCreepyPastaLover Category:2017 Category:TV Shows Category:List